In a cluster, a server in the cluster advertises an IP address of a network card (called a network card IP address for short) on the server. After other servers in the same cluster and/or network devices, such as switches, which do not belong to the cluster, receive the network card IP address, the servers and/or the switches may compute an optimal route to the network card IP address and send data stream to the network card IP address using the optimal route.